


[Podfic] amaretto

by Arcafira



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (im they), AND GAY, Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale is a Human, Aziraphale is lonely and tired and a dumbass but i love him, Crowley is a Contract Demon, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Illustrated Fic, M/M, Podfic, as they say...hee her hoo hoo, but the demon is. like. really chill, in which a bookseller makes a deal with a demon, more additional tags to be added later, none braincell left pining, sort of ?????, there will likely be smut eventually but for now the rating is t..... i'll up it later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcafira/pseuds/Arcafira
Summary: “Demons have laws?” Aziraphale asks, head cocked to the side.“Well, insofar as nature has laws, yes. Is that your final request? Is that what it’ll be?”Aziraphale takes a moment to contemplate this. “Yes.”Crowley nods, then holds the pad of his thumb out to Aziraphale’s mouth. “Lick it,” he commands.“Excuse me?” Aziraphale squeaks. Crowley notes that this is the first time Aziraphale has been outwardly puzzled at literally anything Crowley has done.“In order for a demonic contract to be solidified, there needs to be a mixing of biological matter, and I’m assuming you’re not into bloodletting,” Crowley says, eyes wide. He’s been wrong before.-------Aziraphale, a human, has grown used to being alone.Everything changes for him when a unique occult relic falls into his hands and loops him into a contract with a mild-mannered (if a bit snarky) demon named Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. summons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goosewriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosewriting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [amaretto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308572) by [goosewriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosewriting/pseuds/goosewriting). 



> Please be sure to pop over to the original fic to view all sev's wonderful art or find their [amaretto thread](https://twitter.com/goosetooths/status/1288553104342999040) on twitter!
> 
> Our podfic cover is a blue variation of sev's original cover for "amaretto." Thank you for making this for us! I like, don't know what else to put in the notes here other than a joyous scream? This has been such a fun project to work on, and I've loved getting to talk with sev about where the story is going. There's a part early in the first chapter where sev writes, "Books are meant to be read aloud, he’s always thought--at least most of them are. They’re best appreciated that way, with all their words and cadences properly pronounced. It honors them. It honors their authors." This really struck me and puts into words the reason why I started doing podfic.
> 
> With voice acting by my partner, George
> 
> Music: https://www.purple-planet.com

Listen on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/arcafira/episodes/amaretto-Chapter-110-ehhh0p) and [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/3cLV6vHfDAoAri3CG1nfRQ)

[Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iwvdQhQHwZldeOrIPs2iZnQo_1W1rCcx/view?usp=sharing) from Google Drive


	2. acknowledgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale comes to terms, Crowley has anxieties, and they get on with things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to pop over to the original fic to view all sev's wonderful art or find their [amaretto thread](https://twitter.com/goosetooths/status/1288553104342999040) on twitter!
> 
> With voice acting by my partner, George
> 
> We've had a lot of fun recording this so far--and there's bloopers to prove it!
> 
> Music: https://www.purple-planet.com

Listen on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/arcafira/episodes/amaretto-Chapter-210-ehlul0) or [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/1d4VpIJsbschvDNoSaZjk1)

[Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iaK3YW08TZFnqONjyoztI3_7peH8BGAJ/view?usp=sharing) from Google Drive

[Bloopers](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CXF3-Ve_jvw8xf-WRCSs0ng25iCXNIH9/view?usp=sharing) for chapters 1 & 2 on my Google Drive


	3. motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time passes. Aziraphale grows used to some things and Crowley develops something unexpected.
> 
> A few helpings of something fluffy, and-- what's this?-- the larger plot gets, perhaps, teased at!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With voice acting by my partner, George
> 
> Music: https://www.purple-planet.com

Listen on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/arcafira/episodes/amaretto-Chapter-310-ei216o) or [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/0MkJYyaJklkwcfyGXAv10q)

[Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iK0bR7NjDZy-M5dcwffgAVBhNv_fX4Pl/view?usp=sharing) from Google Drive


End file.
